


少年一瞬心动

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: 大学生黑客豆/poxnhub主播佐，奇怪的现代au从一篇pwp变成谍战剧情我也是没想到的
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

爱德华前一晚三点才沾上枕头，为了赶该死的大作业。但熬夜过头的后果总是延迟的，七点的晨光透过百叶窗照耀在他鼻梁上的时候他就醒了，怎么也睡不着。他摸索着捞起手机，充电线被绷紧又不堪重负地被扯开。屏幕亮起来时手指不听使唤地打开浏览器。刷点什么，什么都好，然后让脑袋搞清楚它最需要的东西——睡眠，更多睡眠。

然后他就打开了那个见鬼的黄黑配色的网址，流畅得如同肌肉记忆。所有个人隐私和浏览记录被千里之外的云端服务器不带感情地处理窥视，将他从未见过的黑发男人绮丽的腰背曲线推送到爱德华的浏览首页上。自动预览里一闪而过的面容，游刃有余又仿佛在失控边缘颤抖的表情，张开的双腿架在镜头前，挺立的阴茎在男人自己指节分明的手中吐着无助的透明液体。

爱德华点进去，甚至在翻身找抽纸的时候还分心记住了播主的ID：Roy

这如果是真名未免也过于大胆了。爱德华一度很好奇什么样的人才会选择这个职业——一时兴起拍下的视频被没脑子的人分享出去，他可以理解，但以此为生？和真的卖身相比倒是少了很多法律和健康风险，不过……哇哦。他也见过那种“比起身体被操，做不喜欢的工作就是脑子被操”的歪理，笑过之后就忘了，他的底线还没有低到这种程度。但相比鄙夷他还是挺敬佩这些冲破世俗目光的可怜人，不然在周六清晨他就没有短平快的流媒体可以消遣了。

等广告时间过去，播主的高清实时动态在手机屏幕上放大，爱德不由得抵在枕头上发出第一声低吟。男人颔首，微张的唇里每一声细微的喃音都被耳机放大到天堂，半睁的眼透过散落的刘海挑起，穿过屏幕看着他，直叫他头皮发紧。他的身体肌肉紧实而分明，但不知怎么并不像其他艳星男优那样堆砌着健身房和蛋白粉的形状，没有一块是因为过度训练而不平衡地发达，又不会为了追求瘦弱到毫无撸点。直到爱德看清了他腰间的伤疤，大片的袒露着，差不多覆盖了一半腹肌的淡粉色的既已愈合的伤痕凸显得肌肤更加白皙，绝不是生活在都市或者平淡城镇的人能招惹上的痕迹。退役军人？或者是发生过事故的高危职业工人？爱德华敏锐的想象力无可控制地发散着，手掌抓紧了自己的欲望。

Roy手中，润滑剂已经堆积到顺着指缝溢出来，食指和中指在已被彻底清洗过的后穴口磨蹭地绕着圈，左下角无尽的弹幕评论，污言秽语的催促，还有付费用户大手笔的打赏。爱德不记得直播间虚拟货币的换算关系，因为他基本是个学生白嫖党，但他也能看出来这几分钟的打赏额差不多够他几周的生活费了。他也说不上嫉妒，因为——上帝，Roy的脸——比起他打理整洁的漂亮阴茎和雕塑般带着残缺美感的肉体，爱德着迷一样更愿意盯着他的脸看——看不出年龄，但足够——美丽，没什么新奇的发明能比这个古老词语更严格定义他的长相。

爱德自己也被吹过口哨，球场上轻浮的家伙冲他喊各式各样的外号：“美人”、“公主“、“芭比”，大概是因为他的一头金发。而爱德华的回应是在任何人胆敢拦在他面前要电话号码的时候一拳给对方鼻子揍歪。而Roy的美丽不是这样的，不是因为符合某种极端的性幻想符号，而是他五官排列的方式，像多代混血儿杂糅了各个大陆均衡的优点，恰恰好的模糊，恰恰好的融合，恰恰好的对立。深邃眉眼和柔软轮廓统一在他脸上却不突兀，散落的碎发隐藏了他的年龄和经历，嘴角的笑意有一股不属于现实的戏谑。

手指从紧缩里抽出，换成了一只逼真到令人不适的假阴茎。男人的大腿打开更多，上身也微微更向后倾倒。这个播主似乎并不在乎打赏，叮叮当当的特效提示音也没有让他断断续续的低声呜咽更加高亢。Roy在假阴茎进入到四分之三的时候仰起头呼出一声释放的甜腻噪音，光洁的喉结在室内不均衡的照明下叫人想犯罪。

但爱德只能透过屏幕跟脑内补完继续手上的动作，掌心凸起的脉搏突突地跳，感觉比平时来的快得多，还来不及抽出纸巾就射在了被子上。

“操。”他慌忙松开手机，一张又一张补救擦拭他的被子。

反正睡觉也睡不了了……爱德华深吸了一口气，将乱七八糟的消耗品丢到卧室地上，靠在床头，盯着手机屏幕里未完的直播。男人逐渐爬升的呻吟和脸上泛起的红晕在他脑海里挥之不去。他又吞咽了一下，将浏览器网址复制发到电脑上。

他向阿尔承诺过不再碰黑产了，再缺钱也不行。但管他呢，这回他又不是为了钱。爱德华觉得他肯定不是第一个为了一见钟情的对象潜入poxnhxb服务器的人。匿名论坛里报告的通用漏洞并不多，也没有人会无聊到用漏洞去攻击一家慈善网站——但做点别的事情，比如收集特定用户的信息或者更进一步。爱德华或许不擅长社交，但并非不擅长制造机会。


	2. Chapter 2

大学生黑客豆/poxnhub主播佐，现代AU

不知道为什么从工具车变成了沙雕剧情。大概要走先同居后恋爱的ooc快乐路线（？）

美帝背景。私设豆18岁，佐25-26岁。

===

追踪对方的网络踪迹是一回事，真的发现对方跟他生活在同一个地区——40分钟车程外，差不多就是同一座城市，是另一回事。爱德华从Roy注册账号的邮箱里发现了他的公寓租赁合同，按月续期，地址行的每一个字母都刻进他脑子里了。

罗伊 · 马斯坦。这就是他的真名了。

爱德华在屏幕前愣了几秒，为梦境照进现实的处境沉默。好奇心是该死的魔鬼，他又花了几天的空余时间沿着缺口抓出所有能找到的东西——期间把罗伊所有的录播视频都看了一遍，拖延着希望这阵子头晕脑热过了就失去兴趣；但每次点开视频他只是更加沉迷于屏幕那端诱人的眼神和身体，如同海妖的声音混入他最狂妄的梦境——

罗伊的社交网络死寂得像个僵尸号，但爱德华能看到的不止那些，他的信用记录、购物清单、住址附近所有常去的店铺等等，爱德华甚至花了一个小时左右在谷歌地图上重建了他的日常活动，结果和Roy的直播时间完全契合：他一周直播三次，每次时长从两小时到六小时不等，出门的时间基本去超市跟快餐店。

他似乎没有固定工作……爱德华又浏览了一遍信用卡账单跟地图，其中一项固定开支指向距离罗伊住址30分钟外的流动餐车，作为一个不怎么出门的人，显然没必要坐这么久车去吃一个路边摊。爱德华很小的时候就学会了侵入复杂的系统，随着年龄增长他才发现剖析一个人的方式也差不多。

有个名词，社会工程学，机器透露不了的弱点人总会透露。考虑到公交车卡也是他的日常支出之一，将热点中心从餐车转移到最近的几个公交车站，建立通往罗伊住址的公交线路，爱德华大约将他的活动范围缩小到了几个街区，而那附近只有两家餐厅，一个便利店，一家私人诊所，还有两家小商品店铺，从外观看不出来是卖什么的。这些地方都没有罗伊的消费记录，较大的可能是他在那附近工作。但是他拜访该地区的时间段又毫无规律可言……爱德华毕竟不是专业侦探，兴头上的推理线索到这里就断了。

运气好的话他可以试试用木马黑进罗伊的电脑，甚至摄像头……不行，爱德华倒向椅背仰起头，制止了这种过于不道德的想法。道德底线在他身上有点模糊，但真的还是存在的。况且远程侵入本身难度比较大，如果能在同一个局域网下接触他的网络设备……要去他住址附近碰碰运气吗？

爱德华有点纠结，后知后觉地意识到自己的行为早就飞奔出道德界限，在法律的边缘跃跃欲试了。但是，但是。鬼使神差地，他套上帽衫下了楼。

*

爱德华拧动车钥匙，一下，两下，点火。这辆阿尔不知道从哪个急着出手的毕业学姐那低价搞来的二手本田，油耗低，保养便宜，即使爱德一开始强烈表示他们不需要车靠地铁也能出行，在开车五分钟去了趟超市一次性采购两周食物跟日用品还不用自己搬之后，真香。虽然他强烈怀疑阿尔买车的出发点是带妹……不过现在阿尔已经踏上了去中国交流一学期的飞机，留爱德一个人面对今年的车辆年检。

想到这爱德华有点气，都怪公寓对面搬来的中国转学生麟姚，蹭他们wifi就算了，好死不死还要教阿尔中文，教得阿尔一时兴起读了个双学位还要去太平洋彼岸做交换生……作为报复爱德华用技术手段“征用”了麟姚所有的付费会员账号，目睹了全程的阿尔表示“哥哥你这样做是不对的”以及“给我也整一份”。

*

开到目的地的时候已经过了五点，太阳将坡道底端的天空沁成橘红色，层层渲染在周遭建筑物外墙。爱德华将车停在罗伊的公寓楼下，踌躇着，不知道该如何开始。在楼下等着能偶遇吗？还是直接上楼碰碰运气？如果对方不在他也可以在门口找出wifi信号获得更多信息。真的见到了又该说些什么呢？

该死的，爱德华并没有搭讪的经验，也没有成功被搭讪的经验。要是阿尔在就好了。不对，阿尔要是知道他在跟踪一个男主播还将之美名其曰为一见钟情，大概会先把他押送到精神科门诊。

他的思绪被打断了，朝思暮想的人影从街角走出来，怀里抱着满满当当的超市纸袋——爱德华甚至知道那家超市在地图上哪个方位，就像是虚拟偶像从二维世界里走出来。

爱德戴上帽子，下了车。慢慢吞吞地跟着对方打开的公寓门禁进去，在电梯里张了张嘴又闭上，在罗伊询问的眼神中按下比他高一层的楼层按钮。

电梯从静止开始加速到最高速度，然后匀速上升，最后减速至静止停在23层需要多少秒？现在爱德华知道了。这段时间显然不足以让他构思出一个合适的开场白。

铁皮盒子叮地一声停下时，两个人却都没有出去。罗伊腾出一只手按住开门键，面对着爱德华，问道“你不下吗？”

“什么？”爱德华惊醒，冷汗快要顺着帽檐留下来，“我是、24楼……”

“回头还要走消防梯下来，何必呢。”罗伊笑了起来，“小跟踪狂。”

“我……”就这么被揭穿，爱德除了静静地盯住罗伊完美的脸庞一句话也说不出来。他终于开口，“……你怎么知道的？”

“第一，我认识这栋楼里所有人。”罗伊嘴角的笑意消失，表情慢慢变得严肃，“第二，大厅门禁的时候我手上拿满东西，你却任由我找门卡开门，说明你大概率没有门卡。加上你在我之后按的电梯。第三，”他停顿了一下，“你盯着我看的样子差不多想把我吃了。要么你是个在踩点的连续杀人狂，要么你就是……让我猜猜，poxnhxb观光团？”

老底被揭得如此彻底，爱德华只得承认。“对不起……”他说，“我……我只是想……打扰到您了对不起。”

“事实上我并不认识这栋楼里所有人。”罗伊说，“但你太天真验证了我的猜测。顺便一提，下次跟踪别人不要戴帽子，这简直就是把跟踪狂三个字写在脸上。”

爱德华像犯错的小学生一样低下头，纯情少男之心破碎的声音震耳欲聋。“对不起。”他再次说。

“知道错了就回家吧，小朋友。”罗伊只是叹了口气，“再这么做别人会报警的。”

“我成年了！”爱德脱口而出。

罗伊的表情又黑了一度，“怎么，还想让我邀请你进门坐坐吗，成年人？你知道这只意味着你更应该为自己的违法行为负责吧？”

罗伊没有再等他回答，走出了电梯门。再按着开门键就要被其他楼层的人投诉了。爱德想都没想就追了出去。事已至此，被继续当做跟踪狂又能怎么样呢？

“我想见你！罗伊，”他不管不顾，“我想认识你。我喜欢你。”他在说什么？

“如果每一个私信的人都来找我，恐怕整个走廊都装不下。”罗伊回答。

“我……”爱德华哑口无言，“很多人来找过你吗？”

“你是第一个。”罗伊说，“顺便，你是怎么找到这个住址的？我看见你的车牌了，不要说是附近偶遇。Go Bears？现在伯克利的学生都这么嚣张了吗？”[1]

“邮箱。”爱德说出口的那一刻就意识到糟糕，“你的邮箱密码太简单了。所有个人信息都在里面。”

罗伊眯起眼睛，“所以你就是那种呆在小黑屋里就能黑进所有账号的小家伙。你还知道多少？”

“……没有很多。”爱德华说。要不然他也不会冒险直接过来。

他们走到了房间门口，罗伊再次拿出门卡，拉开了门。“进来吧。别等我改变主意。”

*

他们沉默着走进去，罗伊将纸袋搁在吧台上。并不大的单人间，厨房门就对着床，狭小却整齐。爱德华能认出这个房间，他甚至梦到过这个场景。屋里没有多余的椅子，他只能尴尬地站在桌旁，一只手抵着桌面忍不住敲击指节。

“我又不会吃了你。”罗伊又笑起来，“虽然我也不知道为什么要让你进门。再确认一次，你不是连续杀人狂吧？”

爱德华僵硬地摇摇头。

“茶？牛奶？”他问。

“茶。”爱德华回答。他看着罗伊转过身打开高处的橱柜门，牛仔裤里包裹的臀部和镜头里一样诱人。罗伊的手在柜子里摸索，拿出轻飘飘的立顿纸盒，却碰到柜门，纸盒掉下来，茶包洒了一地。

“我来吧。”爱德华两步走过去，急于表现地捡起地上散落的袋子，然后他抬起头，面对罗伊复杂的眼神突然明白了什么。“你的眼睛……？”罗伊黑曜石般漂亮的眼眸中央有一小块浑浊的灰色，在视频里看到了也只会觉得是反光，更何况视频里常常半闭着眼睛。浑浊令罗伊的眼神多了一层空洞，大概也是那种违和戏谑感的来源。

“进行性白内障。”他平静地说，“手术加晶体植入需要两万多。” [2]

“所以你才需要钱……”爱德华恍然大悟。诊所，一切都说得通。“但是，你不是退役军人？应该有国家医保？”他又知道得太多了。

这次罗伊没有再问他为什么知道。“我是被军队除名的，不再享受退役军人福利。”

这个部分爱德华也没法在网络上扒出来，罗伊进入军队到退役这段时间的一切都封存在军方档案里，爱德华还没有大胆到想被CIA约谈。

“你还好吗？”他只是问道。

罗伊将水壶拿出来，满不在乎地回答，“视力还在可以日常生活的范围内。长则几年，短则几个月就会彻底失明。”

或许他只是想要跟人聊聊，罗伊想到。这个陌生莽撞的小家伙闯进他的屋子，知道他的信息，然后他竟然还将过去和盘托出。

“对不起。”爱德今天再一次说出这句话。

“喝完茶就回去吧。”罗伊下了逐客令，“这不是你该来的地方。”

“我……”爱德华不想走，但他还能说什么？“我可以帮忙。”

“小朋友的零花钱我可不敢收。给你付学费的爸妈会哭的。”罗伊说。

“我没有父母。”爱德华说，“我靠奖学金生活。”罗伊愣住了，他扳回一局。“还有，你知道，我有办法在网上接活，给我两个月就可以……”

罗伊只是不赞同地摇了摇头。“你已经过线了，小朋友。既然你这么聪明，应该知道惹上不属于你世界的人会发生什么。”罗伊伸出手，“把杯子给我，你已经喝完了。”

爱德华放下杯子，用右手抓住罗伊伸出的手。碰到的那一刻罗伊的表情可以说精彩，但爱德华紧张得没心情欣赏。

“我知道。”他拉开右手袖子，仿真皮肤的触感和真货千差万别，虚伪的纹理只不过是徒劳。“我小时候……十二岁的时候，卷入过黑帮的暗网交易。他们被警察追捕的时候出了车祸，我整只手臂都报废了。你看，我并不是什么都不懂的小朋友。或者说我仍然是个追逐着危险的蠢货。”爱德华深吸一口气，“我喜欢你，请让我帮忙吧。”

罗伊看着他，这次轮到他哑口无言了。

“你该走了。”他重复道，走到门口拉开门。

爱德华懊恼地咬住下唇，思量着下一次要以什么理由过来。

就在他半只脚踏出门的那一刻，铁门突然从他背后压过来——并不是罗伊要把他推出去，尽管爱德华想这也不是不可能，但他回头看了一眼——罗伊整个人靠在门上，脸色苍白。他扶住对方，焦急地捧起他的肩膀，“你还好吗？”

罗伊没有回答，只是闭着眼睛摇了摇头。

“我……我应该给谁打电话？你有朋友住附近吗？”爱德华问。

“都不在国内。”罗伊说。他睁开眼睛，浑浊的部分似乎又扩散了一些。“马尔科医生的诊所，地址在……”

“我知道。”爱德华没等他说完，一只手框住罗伊的腰，另一只手将他的胳臂搭在自己肩膀上。

幸好他今天开车来了。

===

[1] 设定爱德华在加州大学伯克利分校读本科，车牌上有阿尔贴的学校标志。 “GoBears !”是加州大学的标语。

[2] 手术价格我在网上查的，两万多是美元…美帝没有医保普通人真的看不起病orz


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同居接吻牵手一波走起

马尔科医生的诊所隐藏在距离住宅区不远处的小型商业区旁边，晚霞的橙色快要被紫色完全替代，一楼的门诊已经关了。罗伊在路上给马尔科医生打了电话。爱德华很想问什么样的私人医生可以接受下班时间的紧急预约，但是忍住了。他们被告知直接从侧门上二楼。

*

“白内障膨胀期继发性青光眼，晶状体肿胀导致的眼压过高，视神经供血不足。先用药降低眼压。”马尔科医生指挥爱德华将病号安置在椅子上，继续说道，“马斯坦，你现在还能看到多少？”

罗伊靠在椅子上，安静了一会，缓缓地说，“现在？从刚才头晕开始，一片模糊的暗影吧。”

“跟我预想的差不多。别太担心，吃完药明天会好些。”马尔科说，“但这个阶段会一直恶化。你必须要手术了。我很想帮你……马斯坦，这不是个大手术，在眼科医院只是个门诊手术，但我这没有专门的仪器。即使我有也没法在眼睛上动刀，这不是全科医生能做到的，一不小心就会留下更多并发症。”

“我知道。谢谢你，你已经帮了我很多了。”罗伊回答说。

马斯坦转过头看向爱德华，“那么，你是？”

爱德华正要说话。

“一个好心人。”罗伊说，“在公寓楼下遇到的。”

“爱德华 · 艾里克。”爱德华自我介绍。他才意识到刚刚一直没有告诉罗伊自己的名字。他在干什么？

“谢谢你，艾里克先生。”马尔科医生看着他说，“马斯坦是我在阿富汗时的战友。”这解释了一切。“我得给霍克艾打电话，你不能再一个人住了。”

“不行！”罗伊突然提高声音，“他们在任务中，打电话也接不到的。”

“我猜她会为了你偷偷留一部通讯器。”马尔科说。

“不……求你。”罗伊闭上眼，“他们不需要为我再冒更多风险了。我没事的。你不是说用药后还能支持一段时间？霍克艾下个月任务结束后会联系我的，到时候我再告诉她。我保证。”

“万一你突然恶化怎么办？”马尔科问道，“万一你连手机都摸不到呢？”

罗伊抬起头与他僵持着，眼神严肃得不像一个还在失明状态的病人。

“嘿，”爱德华插嘴道，“你可以住我那。我是说，我租的地方是两室一厅，而我弟弟……室友现在不在。他直到租约到期都不会回来。你可以住到手术结束。”

“不行。”罗伊斩钉截铁地说。

“我还有车可以送你来复诊。”爱德继续说，“或者你就住到这个月结束，等你的朋友……回来，不行吗？”

马尔科略带疑惑地看着他们，但没有表达出来，“这位好心人可以帮你很大的忙，马斯坦。不然我只能选择通知霍克艾了。”

罗伊皱起眉头，权衡了半分钟。“好吧。”他说，“到这个月结束。”

“谢谢你，爱德华。”他补充道。

*

早上他还是一个靠在枕头上撸的单身狗，晚上他就已经开车带着梦中情人回家了。爱德华有点不真实地想到。除了他们还没有建立任何意义上的关系。但最起码，他们应该算是，室友了？

此时他突然开始感谢麟把他弟弟忽悠去了中国。

天下的哥哥一般黑。

*

他们没有再回到罗伊的住处拿任何东西，他说他没什么急需的。路上天已经全黑了，星光在沿海的高速公路旁闪烁。气氛安静得像海面都在屏息，只是暗流涌动。

爱德华的心跳和呼吸都加快了，好像刚刚进入电梯的时候，两个人在名为汽车的铁皮盒子里距离不超过半米。再过两个街区就到学校旁的公寓。此时爱德华回想起这个下午发生的事情，不敢看对方的脸，从见面起他所说的每一句冒失的话都响起来，脸上因为懊恼和惭愧开始冒烟，幸亏对方也看不清。他事到临头竟然开始害羞了。

“到了。”爱德华将车停进地下停车场，打开车门。他站起来，用了三秒钟疑惑对方为什么还没起来，然后想起来这里不是罗伊熟悉的地方，以他的视力状态举步维艰。

“抱歉，”爱德华默默说，或许罗伊根本没听到。他绕过去打开另一边车门，“我扶你上楼好吗？”

罗伊点点头，甚至给了他一个温柔的微笑，“谢谢。”

“没事。”爱德含糊地说。他们的手牵在一起。

*

他一直抓着罗伊的手将他带进自己的房间，考虑到他还没通知阿尔这个巨大的人事变动。 “我去给你倒杯水。洗手间在靠墙左手边。”爱德华让罗伊坐在他床上。“医生说你明早应该就能看见了。药放在右边的床头柜上。我就在隔壁。我是说，你有什么事都可以叫我。”

“谢谢。”罗伊说。

爱德华不想听他说谢谢。爱德华不知道他想听什么。爱德华知道但是不敢再向前迈一步。他今天做到的已经够多了。他将水杯放在床头柜上。

“那么，”他咬了咬嘴唇，“晚安，罗伊。”

“爱德华。”罗伊叫住他。

“嗯？”

罗伊伸出双臂揽上他的肩膀，爱德华除了弯下腰踉踉跄跄地向前倒了半步做不出别的反应，然后他被吻住了。罗伊的力气比他想象的要大，对于病人来说，他甚至挣不开。但他绝不可能撒谎说他真的想挣开。罗伊的嘴唇和他想象的一样柔软，脖颈间有一股好闻的淡香，比古龙水清淡又不像洗衣液那么大众。他的舌头被温暖湿润的口腔吸住时因为紧张不自主地向前倒去，将罗伊扑在身下，躺在不大的单人床上。罗伊的手松开了，而爱德华的手撑在他头部两侧。

爱德华猛地起身，后退了半步。

“我……”他还没想好该说什么。能说什么。

“晚安，小处男。”罗伊似乎心情愉悦地回答了他，换个角度盖上被子。

现在爱德华的外号又多了一个。

===

没错，豆子就这么错过了第一次上本垒的机会hhhhhhhhhhhhh


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙雕日常+奇怪的世界观扩充，剧情非常杂糅ooc滑到哪算哪  
> 有一点钢焰车

窗帘没关。这是罗伊醒来后想到的第一件事。他自己住时习惯了挂上厚厚的窗帘，在辗转难眠的晨光里，阻挡天色由昏沉转向明朗时越来越清晰的思路。但奇怪的是在这个陌生的房间里他不仅没有失眠，反而睡到阳光刺眼。

视力恢复了。这是罗伊想到的第二件事。他坐起来，因为起的太急而有些眩晕，眼前如雾斑驳成白色，但几秒钟后就消散了。他又能看见了。空气中弥漫着陌生的气味，并不奇怪，只是陌生，混杂着受潮的膨化食品、糖浆和咖啡的味道。

他正住在一位认识不到24小时的年轻人家里，显然还睡着别人的床。这对罗伊来说是全新的体验，但远远称不上诡异或者惊奇，考虑到他过去几年接触过的人和事。他想起爱德华急切想要说服他的样子觉得有些好笑，好像他是一个无力而脆弱的病人选择委身于危险的陌生人——如果罗伊再好心一点，他会反过来提醒爱德，危险的是他，而不是一个精通计算机活在象牙塔里的小孩子。爱德华框住他胳臂领路时，罗伊掂量过即使看不见他也能赤手空拳放倒五个这样的孩子。

他知道自己的外表具有迷惑性，但战场上没有人会看到你的外表，在死亡的恐惧面前人能做到很多不可思议的事情，不是吗？可惜人始终是有极限的，无论是在钢炼洪流的巨兽面前，还是在无孔不入的微粒面前。一个人或许能想出精妙的计划，一群人却像是盲目蠕动的单细胞生物一样进行着数不尽的短视交易。所以他沦落至此，因为他把抽象意义上的人想象得太理智了。他绞尽脑汁，为了双方的利益，旁人却像个傻瓜一样要置他于死地，即使对自己没有更多益处。或许他才是傻瓜。

或许他应该起床向慷慨的屋主表示感谢。

罗伊坐到床边，脚下是柔软但明显没定期清洁过的老旧地毯，身上穿着昨天的衣服。今天的计划是回去拿些换洗衣服和生活用品。床头柜上放着新开的药品，他记得其中有种是早上服用的，先抽出说明书阅读。

+

房门突然打开，进来的却不是他预料中的人。

“爱德！快快快概率论作业借我还有两小时就要交了救命啊！”

亚洲人模样的瘦高少年穿过房门朝他扑过来，罗伊冷静地迅速侧身躲开，少年扑了个空，才反应过来面前是个陌生人。

“天啦噜那个性冷淡爱德华居然会带炮友回家！完了我三观炸裂不行我要去告诉……”

后半句话被客厅里飞来的抱枕砸灭，一个睡眼朦胧的爱德华拖着黑眼圈吼道，“麟你给我出去！” 他只穿着宽松的T恤和短裤，拖鞋左右反了边。

“见色忘友，爱德你过分了。”麟巧妙地接住抱枕，顺便把笔记本怼到爱德华眼前，“这里这里还有这里，答案全都没过程，大佬救命啊。”

“不借。”爱德华斩钉截铁地说。

“我帮你写一篇阅读课作业。”麟提议。

“不要，”爱德华说，“上次借你抄作业被兰芳死亡威胁，太麻烦了。滚。”

“两篇，”麟说，“上次那不是没经验么。天知地知你知我知。我保证这次不会被发现。”

“两篇加这周的读书笔记。”

“坐地起价，不要脸。”

“你只有两小时了，不干你自己想啊。”爱德华扬起脸笑道，得意洋洋的样子。

“草，成交。”

罗伊默默地围观他们讨价还价。真年轻啊。学校里的日子对他来说像是上辈子的事情，更加凸显了他在这里的格格不入。

“呀，抱歉。”爱德华注意到他，连忙说，“这货是住隔壁的，麟 · 姚。”

“你好。”罗伊礼貌地朝他微笑。

“这是罗伊，暂时在我这住几周。”

“你好~”麟笑得更为灿烂，眯着眼睛打量着他， “很好听的名字。”似乎对罗伊很感兴趣。

爱德华的目光在他们之间扫视，总觉得气氛有点问题。“抱歉这么早把你吵醒。早餐的话厨房有面包和咖啡。我先帮这货把作业搞定。”说完，爱德华拉着麟离开了房间。

罗伊脑海里似乎对麟姚这个名字有些印象。

+

罗伊洗漱完，那边的两个孩子还在客厅里讨论作业，吵得热火朝天。爱德的声音比较暴躁“这他妈是上周内容你是不是傻逼” 麟的声音则懒洋洋地“你讲太跳跃了这谁听得懂啊”

“说好的新国人均数学好呢。你是假人吧？” “你这纯属刻板印象，问题大了我跟你讲。”

“日这叫统计规律，信不信我们现在黑进学校数据库查比例。” “我错了，我信，我信。”

罗伊尽量不引人注意地穿过客厅，厨房是开放式的，冰箱里有几大袋冷冻的切片面包。吧台上显眼的地方放着烤面包机，但里里外外没清理的面包屑都烧焦了，罗伊薛定谔的洁癖犯了，有点下不去手。厨房里还有嵌入式的大烤箱跟微波炉。他折回冰箱，打开冷藏室清点了一下库存，基本的黄油鸡蛋火腿什么的倒是有，决定用烤箱做个番茄火腿吐司。

咖啡机倒是很高级。罗伊心想，这孩子大概是咖啡重度患者。

+

大约一刻钟后，葱香混合着醇厚油脂的风味飘出来，爱德华和麟都被食物的气息吸引走了注意力。

“我多做了一点。”罗伊将烤盘里的成品夹出来，摆进白色的骨瓷盘，还有咖啡杯一并端到爱德华面前，“感谢你收留我。”

“呃……”爱德华睁大眼睛看着他，有点愣住了，“谢谢。但是，你没必要这么……”

“你是我在这见过的最好的厨子，爱德华给你多少钱？”麟严肃地说，“我出双倍。”

“你想得美。”爱德华立刻把夹心吐司塞进嘴里咬了一大口，囫囵吞枣般两三口就吃光了，“好吃！”

“以前在酒吧后厨帮过忙。”罗伊说，“简餐还可以，复杂的就做不了。”

“那你应该会调酒？”麟问道。

“会一点，”罗伊眯起眼睛，“但你们应该没到21岁？”

“啊~太遗憾了。”麟拖长了音回答，“如果我把假身份证给你看，你能帮我调一杯莫吉托吗？”

“是个好问题，”罗伊说，“取决于你的假身份证做得有多真。”

“你最好小心一点，”爱德华语气酸酸地说，“这家伙的保镖会暗地里把带他非法饮酒的人处决。”

“那还是不了。”罗伊自然地坐在爱德华身旁的沙发扶手上，揽过他的肩膀在爱德额头上亲了一下。“你今天有什么安排，亲爱的？”

爱德华因为突如其来的亲吻愣在那儿，肉眼可见地脸红到了头顶。

“你到底是什么时候脱单的？”麟战术后仰，“居然偷偷拐到这么温柔贤惠的美人，我看错你了，小矮子。”

“你他妈说谁矮子呢带着你的作业滚出去！”

+

把麟赶走之后关上门，爱德靠着门把手狠狠地吸了口气又叹出来。他真的不太习惯跟麟这种人相处，他不太习惯跟大部分人相处，人类真的很麻烦。如果他有做过心理量表应该是标准的社交恐惧症。倒不是说麟有多么惹人讨厌，但如果不是对方死缠烂打地来他这蹭吃蹭喝抄作业，大概到毕业爱德华都不会跟公寓邻居们说上几句话。

“谢谢你的早餐。”他对罗伊说。奇怪的是，罗伊并不像其他人那样使他感到麻烦，烦躁或者不安，即使他们才刚刚认识一天，以他的标准来说完全还是陌生人——以爱德的标准，每天打照面的图书馆咖啡吧的柜台小哥都是陌生人，尽管对方已经记住了他的名字。“呃……刚才那个……还有昨天……我是说，其实我……”

“不想被我亲？”罗伊替他补完。

“不是的！”爱德急忙说，“操，我是说，虽然我昨天说了很多傻话，但让你住在这里并不是有条件的。就当是萍水相逢拔刀相助吧……呃，太傻了，当我没说，”他用手挠了挠头发，还是没想出更合理的表达。“总之，你不需要特别做这些。当然如果你愿意有空再做些好吃的，我真的会非常开心。”

“没问题，”罗伊说着，从沙发上站了起来，朝爱德华走过去，“我能否这样理解，你不准备与我发生室友以上的关系？”

“是……不是。妈的。我不知道该怎么定性，好吗？”爱德抱起双臂，“虽然我对你算是，呃，一见钟情，但我希望我们能从朋友的关系开始相处。就，顺其自然。”

“如果我觉得没必要呢？”罗伊问。

“什么？”

“其实我还挺喜欢你的，不然也不会跟你回家，”罗伊走到爱德华面前，将他拦在自己的身体和门板中间，“既然如此，为什么要兜这么大的圈子？虽然我对感情并没有看得很重，”——谎言。“但我并不是出于感激才亲吻你的。我觉得你很可爱。”

“哈？”

“聪明，坦率又意外地笨拙，虽然并不是我经常接触的类型。但谁会不喜欢呢？”罗伊笑着说，“所以如果你没意见，我们可以从朋友以上的标准开始。”

“你说什……？——嘶——”爱德倒抽一口气，身体贴在了门板上，下体被柔软的手掌包裹。

“不愿意的话最好现在就拒绝。”罗伊俯身在他耳旁说。

“……谁会不愿意啊……”爱德小声喃喃。

“那就当你同意了。”说完，灵巧的手指握着鼓起的地方揉捏，让爱德又羞又爽，在他的手里胀得更大。

不知为何，罗伊内心里得意的情绪扬起来。本来只是跟小孩子玩玩，结果争强好胜的心态占了上风，想要看到对方更难堪更可爱的模样。他不遗余力地用手指讨好布料里包裹的勃起，宽松的短裤前面被爱德自己渗出的前液沾湿，小腿肚贴在门板上发软。罗伊从善如流地半跪下去，双手扯下爱德的短裤，将柔软的卵蛋轻含，得到了一声发颤的喘息。

他们的手黏在对方身上，半是舒缓半是折磨，终于在推搡中再次倒进床铺。亲吻是洪水猛兽，如同一对未经人事的毛头小子因为胡乱的触碰呻吟合奏——更正，爱德确实是个未经人事的毛头小子，罗伊能从他糟糕的吻技中看出来。爱德晕晕乎乎地被推到在早晨没叠的被褥上，后背着地时才找回一点实感。

“不……”他挣扎着说，没想到罗伊倒是立刻就停下了。

年长些的男人在他上方拉开距离，皱着眉说，“你不会是直男吧？”

“不是……我……”爱德华咽了咽口水，罗伊光裸的雕塑般美妙的身体就在距离他鼻尖十公分的地方，要说他没感到小腹一阵抽搐是不可能的。“我不想做下面那个……这很奇怪吗？”

罗伊耸了耸肩。“不算太怪。”他倒是都行，说实话给处准备第一次怪麻烦的，这样正好。得益于最近这段时间的直播经历，罗伊很容易扩张好了自己，顺便给不知所措地等待着的爱德华一些甜头。他舔舐着男孩的脖颈，手心握着他的阴茎轻柔地撸动，确保在唤醒它时不给予太多刺激——这有点难，对爱德华来说任何刺激都太多了。他刚刚在罗伊嘴里来了一次，现在立刻又硬得发疼，挺翘在两人的小腹中间颤抖着寻找出路。

“这里……”罗伊侧躺着，引导他将欲望填进温软的入口。刚进去的瞬间龟头被收窄的穴口折磨到疼痛，爱德的灵魂顺着颈后到头皮滚过去，理智被碾碎成粉尘。他从背后抱着罗伊的腰身挺进，内里的灼热吸引他横冲直撞。一旦进出连续起来，爱德只觉得太舒服又太不足了，侧身的姿势限制了频率，他本能地翻身把罗伊压在下方，那柔软的黑发磨蹭在床单上，低声小幅的呻吟打碎在布料里。

爱德华想要更多。他的双手压在罗伊腰背上，不知疲倦地撞进去。这身体比他想象得还要柔韧，贴在床单上侧着的半张脸上失神的表情，比他梦里的还要诱人。爱德想要亲吻他的脸，他的肩膀，他的锁骨，他的背脊，抚摸他从发丝到腹股沟到脚踝后侧——但是他分不出余力去做这些，此时此刻所有血液都在下体上涌动，他只想射进去，完成生物学上不可能完成的任务。爱德华趴伏在罗伊背上，像猫科动物绝望而盲目地啃咬他的后颈，根本听不见罗伊最后断续的叮嘱。 “……别在里面——啊……唔......”太晚了。

他跟这孩子上床了。确切地说，他主动诱惑这孩子上床了——这个刚刚成年，青涩天真，莫名其妙地喜欢他的热心小朋友。而他利用对方的喜欢和同情跟人上床了，在明知道不会有结果的情况下。

人的道德底线就是这么降低的。罗伊暗自腹诽。不过事到如今后悔也没用，往好处想，肉体关系能让他在这住的更加心安理得一点。

何况这个小朋友尝起来并不赖。

+

“备用钥匙给你。”爱德从浴室出来，脸上还晕着红色，“我十一点有课，今晚大概六七点回来。附近的餐厅我可以列个表。有事给我发短信，电话可能接不到……”

“我回住处拿点东西，下午就回来。”罗伊说，“晚餐有什么想吃的吗？”

“什么都行。”爱德含糊着说，一边迅速套上t恤，一边将桌上的笔记本收进书包，踩进帆布鞋里。“那我出门了。”他走到门口，犹豫地说。

“晚上见。”罗伊在床上支起脑袋，透过卧室的门望过去。他还没穿衣服，抱着枕头趴在床上。

“草，”爱德华将书包甩上右肩，仰起头定了一会，突然转身走进卧室。

——他穿鞋踩地毯了，难怪卧室地毯这么脏——罗伊在想。

爱德飞快地在罗伊唇上亲了一下，短暂而潮湿的吻，然后蓦地跑出门去。

+

罗伊需要坐一个小时的地铁，再转公交20分钟回到自己租的公寓。地铁同车厢里是朝气蓬勃的学生和散发着腐烂恶臭的流浪汉，全都沉默着。

他终于离开地下时，午间的阳光刺眼到苍白。人的观感是很奇怪的，在绿草如茵的地方，阳光无疑是受欢迎的。但在这个狭隘肮脏、平板而干涸的水泥街区里，夏日的阳光如同背刺，反而是阴雨天的隐蔽更让人安心。不仅是肮脏或者黑暗的，所有弱小的灵魂也在雨天里喘息。

他失去修斯的日子就是一个雨天。

+

罗伊拉开生锈的铁门，随着电梯吱呀的声音晃到23楼，却发现自己家门口站着一个年轻女性。

“请问有什么需要帮忙吗？”罗伊谨慎地问道。

“啊，抱歉，我是来找人的，但看起来并不在家……”戴着圆框眼镜的女性像是被吓了一跳，连忙说。“您认识2301的住户吗？”

“……我就是。”罗伊并不想惹麻烦，但原则不允许他对困境中的女性置之不理。

“初次见面！我是《观察家报》的记者杰西卡。请问您是罗伊·马斯坦少校吗？”杰西卡朝他深深地鞠了一躬，这样正式的礼仪在狭窄的楼道里看起来未免有些滑稽。

“不是少校了。”罗伊淡淡地说，“你怎么找到我的？”

“事实上，我在追踪报道一件关于退伍军人因不合理处罚失去抚恤金的案件。我们在去年的公示报告中找到了你的名字，您非常符合这个案件集体诉讼的原告标准，但给您发的电邮一直没收到回复。我想或许是邮箱地址有问题所以……”

罗伊并不记得这封邮件，极有可能被当做垃圾信息一起处理掉了。“感谢你的热心，”他回答道，“但我想我受到的处罚并无不公正之处。请回吧。”他或许对军方有些意见，但现在最不需要的就是更多媒体。在他掌握到足够多的证据之前，任何曝光都是危险的。

“请您再考虑一下！您看，这是我的记者证和之前的详细报道，已经有一百二十多位退伍军人甚至中级退伍军官参与了诉讼。只要您能了解一下……”

——砰

罗伊极不礼貌地当着对方的面关上了门。这么做或许对好心的记者小姐并不公平，但他没精力再应付另一个过度年轻又话痨的家伙。事实上他出门的时候纠结了很久，要不要带上爱德家的钥匙，也许他根本就不应该再回到那个过度可爱温馨的地方。然而以爱德华的行动力只会再来找他，而他又真的负担不起换个地方。

昨天泡的茶还放在桌面上，水蒸发了一半，杯壁上一圈圈褐色的茶渍。

“这是我的名片！”一张白色卡片从门缝下面塞了进来。“资料我留在您门口了。有意向请一定与我联系！”

罗伊愣愣地看着地上的名片，直到门外的脚步声走远了，才回过神来。

一个两个的，现在的小孩子可真执着。

他收拾了几件衣服，笔记本和充电线，一些不太用得到但没有又很麻烦的身份证件。他的房租不久便该到期，到时候再正式交还钥匙。

出门的时候，罗伊看到地上放着整整齐齐的一打资料，雪白的纸张上密密麻麻的铅字。他犹豫了下是否至少应该将它们拿进屋里，别让记者小姐太过失望。但一想到他正在调查的事情……不把更多人扯进来才是最好的。但愿他们根本没有接触过。

罗伊关上门，带过的风把面上几张纸扬起来吹散，贴在墙角。

他便下楼了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 佐的过去设定不小心越扯越多....  
> 用美帝背景主要因为完全架空一个现代au好难orz  
> 关于军队和战争的问题全都是我根据新闻拼凑的，观点非常主观幼稚，漏洞和错误权当半架空…

那位女记者的话在罗伊脑海里挥之不去。之前遇到爱德华正好碰上他眼病发作，没来得及细想的问题，现在摆在了他面前。在他服役的这几年里移动网络的发展脱离了他的认知，虽然军方的通讯技术很强，但阿富汗那地方保证信号稳定就是天大的事情了，民间完备互通的资料库，只需要一点内部关系就能联系起来的信息……如果一个训练有素的记者都能轻易找到他的住址和过去，那么连累别人的几率比他所想象得要大得多。

爱德华——他不能在将人蒙在鼓里的情况下与他同住，但告诉爱德前因后果，将他牵扯得更深，岂不是更糟糕吗？

头痛。自从眼睛受伤以来，压力似乎很容易反映在身体上。他的视线又开始模糊，连着胸口都酸涩得像被抓紧。从前额到太阳穴要裂开来一般。得找个地方滴眼药水休息一下。

罗伊不得不在地铁下一站走出车厢，车离开时空洞的地铁通道里响起风呼啸的声音，他甚至没法听清报站广播。

眼前漆黑一片。

+

轰鸣，从那天起，不曾从他耳旁消失的轰鸣；武装直升机的引擎，气流的冲击，无线电杂音，重复的指令，跳伞的搭扣合起，高声嘶吼的对话，探测器划破一切的警报——

“是火箭弹！”

“快爬升！”

“定位火箭弹发射点！”

“机枪手关舱门！快！”

“西北方向！”

“这里为什么会有多管火箭炮？！”

“爬升！”

“马斯坦！用反坦克导弹！”

“目标击中！”

“操——火箭炮不止一辆！再往西！不，继续爬升！”

——眼前天旋地转——罗伊是位于最前舱的武器操作员，顷刻间所有飞行训练中疯狂的颠簸都相形见绌，他的头盔撞在强化玻璃上——

“什么——”

“右侧被击中！外装甲未被击穿，引擎还在工作！”

“这里听不见！”

“稳定机身！这样没法瞄准！”

“我他妈也想啊！”

“我们在下降！”

“爬升！”

“继续发射导弹！”

“不够，敌方火力太强了——”

“主发动机起火！”

“稳住！快离开火箭弹射程了！”

“自旋迫降高度不够！”

“马斯——”

他们再次被火箭弹击中，罗伊经历了近十分钟的短暂昏迷，隐约清醒时视线模糊得什么也看不清。“罗伊！罗伊！”驾驶员的声音从通话器里传来。

“还活着。你情况怎么样？”

“即将迫降，准备开舱门！”

“还有十米！——五米！”

“——跳！”

那是他听到马斯说的最后一句话。罗伊费了一些力气使自己从座位安全带里脱离，砸开舱门的瞬间跳下去，因为视力受损难以预判落地距离，几乎是手肘先着地——本能让他侧身翻滚了好几圈减轻压力，再抬起头隐约能看到直升机落地的残骸。

“马斯？”

驾驶舱在着地的瞬间爆炸了。

淅淅沥沥的小雨顶着太阳吹洒在他脸上。

+

罗伊在地铁站里坐了很久，直到头痛被适应成习惯，视力才渐渐恢复到能分辨出物体轮廓的状态。刺目的手机屏上已然过了六点。

他在哪一站下的车，回去要多久？

应该问的是，他要回去哪里？

手机铃声响起来，是爱德华昨天在他看不见时抢去写入通讯录的名字。“喂？你在哪？我回家了。”少年的声音轻快而闲散，“我们可以去吃早上说的那家泰国菜……”

“不用等我了。”罗伊在挂断前说，“很抱歉，我得离开......再见。”

我不应该再见任何人。尤其是爱德华这样无辜的人。甚至马尔科医生也不应再见。罗伊想着，他得考虑换个假身份，如果过去认识的假证贩子还接活。想办法赚点快钱。更重要的是如何联系霍克艾……

该死，他耽误了太久，就因为眼睛的问题。他本不该享受如此的余裕，马斯就没有，在坠毁前最后几秒马斯指令他先一步跳机，自己却随着火舌被吞噬……上天让那一幕没能印在他瞳孔里，但他看到了回收的残骸……没有生还希望。即使8辆医疗直升机以最快的速度赶来包围了现场，大部分人在第二次火箭弹击中的时候就陷入昏迷。迫降前很可能只有他和马斯还清醒着。马斯是驾驶员，几乎完美完成了当时情况下根本不可能的无动力自旋降落……直到最后的爆炸带走了机舱内全部29人，除了他。

罗伊 · 马斯坦，唯一的幸存者，没有人的英雄。

“喂？”他再次按下接听键，陌生的号码。

“我加入CIA了。”一如既往沉稳的女声，“你准备好赶上来了吗？”

+

爆炸发生后的一个月，罗伊一直躺在医院里。同队服役的战友几乎都在那场事故中丧命，除了被抽调去另一小队的狙击手莉莎 · 霍克艾，因此能来探病的人几乎也没有。外伤恢复得差不多，中度脑震荡，医生说撞击跟爆炸导致的视力暂时受损还需要进一步观察。每天除了换药跟检查，他无所事事，转移回国内医院休假的决定也下来了。

痛苦与悔恨的滋味在战场上没有生长的余地。在加入特种部队之前他们就准备过有这么一天，只是一直以来处于装备跟火力优良的一方，如此沉重的损失也是无人能预料。作为武装直升机的武器操作手，罗伊参与过的轰炸任务数不胜数。没有人会统计死亡敌军的数量，他们能看到的只是一个建筑物或者据点的消失，硝烟下面埋葬的是什么与他无关。

相反，因为美军越来越优良的装备存在，军方伤亡被减少到最低。十年战争，将近十万美军被派往阿富汗，在与恐怖组织的交火中死亡的当地平民数以十万，死亡的美军数量大约一千人。每一位美军士兵的死亡都是需要被报道的严重事故。这次遇袭很有可能是阿富汗战争以来最惨烈的一次牺牲。

如果不是亲身经历的话，这样的想法或许能说服他。

这是战争，不是操作台前的模拟。

死去的不是广义上的“战友“，也不是统计局的数字，而是就他眼前的，活生生的人。他朝夕相处的朋友，他知道他们的音容相貌，性格习惯，年龄家庭，热爱与烦恼……尤其是马斯，他们从士官学校开始认识到现在，该有近八年了。如果不是这次的事故，他将在下次休假的时候去马斯家做客，忍受那家伙关于妻女喋喋不休的唠叨……

枪炮无眼。

他是为什么参军的呢？

大约是因为01年在电视上看到双子塔遇袭时那种震撼，那种举国上下的悲痛和愤慨。幼稚而天真的，想要保卫这个国家的愿望，结果却连自己的朋友和部下都保护不了。那是罗伊在病房里无所事事而充斥脑海的悔恨，理想动摇，前路迷茫的时刻。

但这样迷茫的时刻不久就结束了，源于一通电话。

+

“格雷西亚？我……“罗伊在病房里接到了已故友人妻子的电话，道歉也好，自责也好，他一句话都说不出来。

对方打破了沉默，“马斯坦先生……或许很无礼，但我有一个请求……“

根据格雷西亚所说，她收到了丈夫的遗物和抚恤金。但遗物中缺少一个放着他们女儿照片的吊坠盒，那是马斯说过要留给女儿做纪念的。军方代表说在爆炸中烧毁了也说不定。然而女儿因此深受打击。如果是马斯坦先生的话，或许可以帮忙寻找。

没问题。罗伊想都没想就答应了，毕竟这是他能为休斯做的最后一件事。

+

承诺许下了，但搜索遗物算不上非常正当的理由，更何况罗伊处于负伤休假状态，对善后工作已经没有了指挥权。他贿赂证物科的人询问飞机残骸的下落，却被告知任务善后完全被CIA接管了，他们的部队再无权限。

啧，真麻烦。罗伊想着。这也难怪，本来这次他们出动的原因就是夺回因为CIA情报官坠机而落入恐怖组织手里的黑匣子。因为最后迫降地点在美军实际控制区内，任务目标的黑匣子应该被切实收回了。他们完成了任务，付出了人命，最起码没有做无用功。但CIA那群人完全没法沟通，要申请搜索难上加难。因此罗伊准备跳过正规申请，直接去贿赂保存飞机残骸的仓库管理员。

当时的记忆已经模糊，在看到直升机残骸的那一刻，罗伊食道里一阵酸苦，差点呕吐。这就是他们的坟墓——坚固的装甲，满载的武器，先进的设备……到头来还是成为了一堆废铁，装着29具烧焦的尸体。尸体早已被医疗队清点处理，留在这里的废铁诉说着悲剧发生的故事。第一枚火箭弹击中右侧的装甲，第二枚直接击中了发动机，机身上烧焦的痕迹和变形的设备叙述着直升机失能的程度。落地时或许是油箱遭受撞击发生爆炸……如果休斯能早一步跳下来就好了，但他为了降落能更稳一点没有这么做。

休斯……在医院里难以入眠的夜晚，罗伊盯着点滴闸里稳定滴落的液体，思考为什么活下来的是他自己。明明他孑然一身，无牵无挂，是最能无所顾虑地去牺牲的人。而马斯是那个还有人等他回家的混蛋。

为什么？或许这就是命运吧。

罗伊勉强辨认出受损最严重的驾驶舱，在座位下方的缝隙里找到了挂坠盒。即使已经被焦黑的灰尘蒙蔽，他也能认出来休斯向他炫耀过无数次的放着女儿照片的挂坠。也许证物科的人以为是飞机零件没有注意到。罗伊试着把它拉起来，却发现挂坠被卡在了底板缝隙里，为此他不得不转而从另一边撬开驾驶舱的底板。

+

“是炸药……“罗伊颤抖着，拨通了霍克艾的私人手机，“驾驶舱的底部安装了炸药。爆炸不是因为袭击……在落地的同一刻，预先设定好的炸药被引爆。这次任务早就被预定了失败。”

+

唯一的可能来自军方内部。本身目标区域的恐怖组织突然拥有了远强于情报所知的火箭炮装备就很可疑……他们的行动计划被出卖了，这是唯一的解释。罗伊不明白他怎么才想到这一点……是的，敌人在进化，战争在升级，死伤在所难免。

但是，是谁在帮他们进化？

+

“行动目标的黑匣子，你们知道是什么吗？”

+

“CIA相关的东西，哪一件不是绝密？”

+

“视力下降是进行性的，最糟的情况下，更换人工晶状体在所难免。”

+

“马斯坦少佐，你该退役了。搭乘明天的客机回国。”

+

“我被CIA招募了。下周就开始为期两个月的封闭训练。”霍克艾最后一次去病房探望他。“我会在内部搜索跟那次任务相关的线索。你一定要追上来。”

+

他还能追上去吗？

+

两个月后，罗伊站在这个昏暗的地铁站里，列车穿过时带走的风鸣颇有掩体里空洞的味道。因为非法潜入证物仓库背上处分，导致罗伊被强制退役并失去了退伍军人医保。

金钱问题是他一开始没预料到而又十足麻烦的。这段时间他攒了一些钱，勉强可以覆盖手术费用，但预后生活的事情还很难说。昨天这个时候，罗伊是考虑过在爱德家落脚，住一段时间度过手术期的。

“我通过了CIA的考核。”一如既往沉稳的女声，“下周是正式任务前的休假，可以回国。有一些情报要面谈。”

霍克艾的进展增加了他的紧迫感。一旦手术完成，罗伊必须尽早加入调查，极有可能会被CIA盯上，那时候就不是能悠闲地陪小孩子演戏的日子了。他会连累身边的人。他还不知道背后的阴谋有多大，但为此制造将近30名特种部队军人的死亡，引起国内巨大舆论压力也在所不惜？

罗伊有预感，这条鱼比他想象得要大得多。

+

他在脑内梳理了至今为止的情报，除了当天为搜寻挂坠盒发现直升机上装有炸弹的痕迹之外，还没有任何直接证据证明他的猜测。事情与CIA有关也只是猜测，但他被处分之严厉，以及因为潜入仓库接触飞机残骸而被审讯的经历，都不是正常范围内的。幸好有搜索战友遗物这个理由，挂坠盒也确实是在驾驶舱里被发现，让不少对他存在同情的长官网开一面，阻止了将他正式提交军事法庭。罗伊一方面很感激这一点，另一方面他暗自怀疑，真的提交法庭就得对残骸进行进一步的检测，无论背后是谁，曝光的都会是内鬼……

从那时起，罗伊决定调查必须暗中进行。

第一步是预约最早的眼科手术，用之前准备好的假身份和医保号码注册病历。如果不是时间紧迫他本不想这么做，但事已至此，医院的钱可以晚点再还……第二步是寻找新的落脚点，手术后大约一周基本视力就能恢复，一个月到三个月恢复至正常状态。霍克艾在被CIA招募之初已经听闻了一些传言，需要他从外部查证。

事情还有很多，身体上的疼痛根本算不上什么。有时候，罗伊回想起最初躺在医院里无所适从的那一个月，假如他没有发现炸药的问题，假如死亡的背后没有阴谋，或许他会一直躺在那儿，感叹世事无常。

而现在他必须往前走。

除了一个小小的问题。

+

“罗伊！”少年慌乱的声音从楼梯上传来，几乎是焦急的。“你在这里呀！”

“爱德华……？”

等等，他怎么会知道我在这？罗伊自己都不知道他在哪下的车，无论如何都离大学城都还有好多站。即使是一站一站找过来也要花不少时间。他看了眼通话记录。不可能，从爱德华打电话来现在的时间绝对不够。

“你怎么知道我在这？”他带着严肃，甚至是防备的心态问道。

“呃……”爱德华突然停住，脚步也缓慢下来，“……我有你手机的定位……”

“什么时候？”罗伊继续问。

“其实我不是故意的，”爱德华说，“所有连了我房间wifi的设备都被自动监测了……”

罗伊深吸了一口气，要不是爱德华这么容易就把底子全交出来，他真的要怀疑对方是不是有问题。所以说他离开后还得换个手机，干脆买一次性的匿名机器好了。

“承蒙你的照顾，我昨天的决定太轻率了。”罗伊斟酌着说，“我不能继续住在你那。而且我的朋友已经决定回国，不需要再麻烦你。”

“你在说什么？”爱德华站到他面前，“今天早上明明还……你出去的时候发生了什么事？”

呀，他差点忘了……这小子是第一次。他很糟糕地玩弄了小孩子的感情呢。

“你应该明白吧？”罗伊只得如此说，“早上发生的只是一时兴起。我并不是一个很有道德感的人，你也不应该对我抱有多余的情感。”

“或者说，早上就当作你昨天照顾我的感谢费吧。我们已经两清了。”

罗伊看了眼时刻表，下一班地铁就要到了。

“再见。”

=========

时间是2011-2012，因为11年正好发生了海豹突击队被塔利班袭击的事情，被我拿过来套在罗伊身上了。虽然套用了不少新闻但跟现实真的没太大关系，不要较真…..总之心血来潮设置了一个我完全把握不住的世界观呢，啊哈哈哈哈（？？？

另外打火机跟豆的年龄差改小后....太ooc了！看不下去了！我的锅（逃

因为年龄差变小了，所以相对的休斯的死亡也提早了，相当于伊修瓦尔跟休斯死亡这两件事同时发生在了罗伊身上（）我写不出来啊啊意会一下

别担心，下章轮到豆卖惨，佐就走不了了……论卖惨豆什么时候输过（？


End file.
